Proper Dungeon Design
This page details some things that one should pay attention to while designing dungeons, to keep your dungeons playing smoothly and useably. NULL BLOCKS!!! I can't say this enough. Null blocks. Null blocks. Null blocks. Null blocks, or "tile.none.name" are your lord and savior. One of the most common errors in dungeon building is failing to use enough null blocks. In the event that this happens, your dungeons will often generate their own personal holes in the ground or piles of blocks leading up to them. If there are any blocks making up the base of your dungeon, that the player won't be seeing unless they do some mining, ideally those should be null blocks. also, around the edges of your dungeon, to prevent the holes your dungeon generates itself, line your dungeons above the top layer of grass with null blocks sloping away from the center of the dungeon. In a boat dungeon, any spot that should be water should be made out of null blocks, in case the world doesn't want to have water there or some poor unsuspecting soul tried to generate it in a flat grass. Some tips to generate proper null blocks bases: Generate a file in the DungeonConfig folder with this content: biomes = none chance = 0 mob = no_mobs_here icon = 9 #Empty cave builder generates an empty cave builder = emptyCave #height: the height of the cave height = 12 #size: the width of the cave size = 30 #caveBlock: the block used to fill the cave(null block) caveBlock = chocolateQuest:none #Inverted = true : here is the trick, instead of a cave the builder generates the surroundings of a cave inverted = true #irrelevant since this dungeon won't spawn, but you may want to change these in your own dungeon posY = 50 spawnBoss = false It should add a new dungeon generation item. You can put structures inside and with a few modifications have your schematics ready to spawn anywhere in the world even underground. This works very nicely as an alternative to manually placing stone and ores around your dungeon, since it will simply not replace Overworld blocks in those locations. Be aware though that it is still a good plan to manually add rocks/ores to the ceilings of dungeons to prevent collapses due to gravel. Keep Factions in mind While the idea of a dungeon with all different types of mobs working alongside each other is cute, the fact is that there are very few factions that are actually not going to kill members of other factions. NPCs won't, and mercenaries won't, but other than that, they'll need to be the same faction. Don't put specters and gremlins next to each other, they'll just kill each other, and to the player, it will simply appear that the stronger of the two is there, and not at full hp, because chances are in favor of the player entering the dungeon after the fight is done. And Abyss Walkers and any other faction is the worst thing ever: Abyss Walker faction has no allies! Keep survival mode and adventure mode in mind Your dungeon should be completable by a player who cannot mine any blocks in it. Also you should not allow the player to mine valuable blocks from your dungeon. It will make them advance too quickly and ruin the game play. You can use a Mining Disruptor bock to prevent the player from mining valuable blocks from your dungeon. If you can't use a Mining Disruptor then please use the list below for recommended substitutions for valuable blocks. List of non-recommended building materials: * Coal Block (Use Obsidian 49) * Iron Block (Use Fused Stone Slabs43:8) * Lapis Block (Use Blue Wool 35:11) * Gold Block (Use Yellow Wool 35:4) * Emerald Block (Use Lime Green Wool35:5) * Diamond Block (Use Packed Ice174) * Anvil (Use Cauldrons 380) * Ender Chest (Use Obsidian 49) * Enchantment Table (Use Obsidian 49) * Jukebox (Use Note Block 25) * Detector Rail (Use normal rails) * Activator Rail (Use normal rails) * Powered Rail(Use normal rails) * Wither Skeleton Skull * Beacons * Ores of any sort except maybe coal. * End Portals * End portal Frame (Use Endstone 121) * Nether Portals * Sponge (Use Yellow Wool 35:4) * Quartz blocks of all types (Use Snow 80) * Glowstone (Use Jack O' Lantern 91) Blocks marked with are okay in the nether, and blocks marked with are okay in the end. All of these blocks except for Sponge are okay in moderation as a reward after completing a sufficiently difficult area. Balanced Questing & Trading For example, if the hookshot costs 2 lapis blocks, a lead, and an Iron ingot in the Orcish village, don't put it in your village for a price of an iron ingot and a potato. The only times when it's okay to make items cheaper than where they already exist, are after a difficult dungeon, rather than freely obtainable in a village, or when the dungeon is in a dimension that's more difficult to access than the Overworld, or if the trade requires some heavy reputation accumulation to be done. If an item is not available by default, and your dungeon makes it available, keep in mind its balancing with other items. For instance, the Trickster dagger requires the player to kill a boss before it can be obtained. The higher damage Monking dagger, should thus require possible multiple kills of the monking, or a kill of the monking and a complicated quest for another item. Using the right generator In your dungeon instructions, don't tell players to do the wrong thing with the dungeon. CQ can't magically measure how close to the surface your dungeon should spawn either. Castles spawn 20 blocks below the surface, Snow Castles generate 8 blocks beneath the surface, and NPC villages spawn on the surface. Looking into a .prop file, you will find an "Underground offset" variable. That's how far below its current position it will spawn. If your dungeon doesn't go any amount of blocks down that's available by default, either change your dungeon, or add a new .prop file. CQ Items in your dungeon Unfortunately, in trapped chests, hoppers, tables, item frames, armor stands, and even the inventories of blocks from other mods, non-vanilla minecraft items such as things added by other mods and things added by CQ, will not actually work, as they are generated from I.D, and not name-id. Different users will get different blocks, and even you won't necessarily get the same stuff twice. Blocks still work fine, as well as equipment on (Chocolate Quest) mobs, and anything an npc will sell to you or give to you. But don't make these mistakes with other items. Category:Chocolate Quest Systems & Information Category:Chocolate Quest Guides Category:Chocolate Quest Dungeons Category:Player-made Dungeon